La Poussière en Dit Long
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. L'amour se nourrit des petites choses du quotidien. JohnLock. Slash


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (je prends les pièces jaunes pourtant !)

 **Note :** Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Kathleen-Holson.** Kath, pardon pour ce retard honteux. J'espère que ce petit OS te plaira, j'ai essayé de retranscrire tout l'amour que nous avons pour notre beau John :-)

 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff, 100% Guimauve, gare à l'overdose de sucre, ayez votre insuline sous le coude, je décline toute responsabilité en cas de coma diabétique, OOC (oui parce que guimauve quoi !).

Une fois encore je teste un tout nouveau style ! Déjà, pour la première fois je m'essaye à la narration au présent, un vrai casse-tête pour moi. Ensuite, on m'a beaucoup taquiné sur le fait que je ne fais jamais de vrai JohnLock ni de vrai fluff. Alors voilà mesdames, avec cette fic, vous êtes servies !

Et désolée si ça vous parait un peu maladroit, vous l'aurez compris, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé :p

 **Rating :** M. Relation homosexuelle établie. Scène de sexe explicite.

 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Elle est la seule, elle est l'unique : **Amelia theFujoshi**! Nous signons ici notre 13ème collaboration et j'espère que ça nous portera chance XD Comme toujours, ton aide a été précieuse et parfaite *cochon qui fait des cœurs*

Merci aussi à **SomeCoolName** qui m'a gentiment rassurée sur le paragraphe justifiant le rating M. Love You.

* * *

 **La Poussière en dit long**

xXx

Un corps chaud qui se presse contre son dos, des jambes nues qui s'entremêlent aux siennes, une main cajoleuse qui soulève délicatement ses cheveux, et enfin, un baiser humide qui s'échoue sur sa nuque offerte.

« Bonjour. »

Tous les matins, Sherlock Holmes reprend ainsi doucement conscience de la plus belle façon qui soit.

Et sur la table de chevet de son côté du lit, son radioréveil prend la poussière.

.

* * *

.

Allégé d'une partie de son poids, le matelas grince faiblement. C'est le signal. Sherlock se retourne pour contempler la silhouette de John, assis sur le bord du lit. Les premières lueurs du jour percent tout juste et , dans le clair-obscur de la chambre, les ombres du petit matin glissent sur le corps pratiquement nu de son amant.

Dos cambré, reins creusés, bras tendus vers le ciel, le blond fait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau tandis qu'il s'étire avec nonchalance. Poussant sur ses jambes arquées, il se lève, laisse ses mains jouer un instant avec l'élastique lâche de son caleçon de nuit puis s'en débarrasse d'un coup sec, révélant de ce fait l'épiderme laiteux de ses fesses musclées. Et quand John se penche pour libérer ses chevilles entravées par le doux morceau de tissu tombé à ses pieds, la respiration du brun se bloque.

Le temps de retrouver son souffle, John a déjà pioché dans le dressing de quoi recouvrir son exquise nudité. Mais Sherlock ne s'en formalise pas. Il sait que ce soir, il se chargera lui-même de déboutonner cette chemise à carreaux, la fera sensuellement glisser le long de l'épaule meurtrie et retirera d'un seul et même geste parfaitement maîtrisé le pantalon de toile denim et le boxer que le médecin s'évertue à enfiler.

Le matelas s'affaisse à nouveau lorsque John s'y rassied, chaussettes en mains. Sherlock en profite pour investir la place encore tiède de la chaleur corporelle du blond et entoure de ses bras sa taille athlétique. John laisse échapper un rire cristallin, se tourne de trois quart et passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte possessive.

« Ne traîne pas trop. »

Une dernière caresse et il quitte la pièce sans un bruit.

Sherlock se rallonge et inspire à pleins poumons l'oreiller et les draps qui ont accueilli toute la nuit durant le corps et l'odeur musquée de son amant.

.

* * *

.

Le subtil mélange des arômes du café fraîchement moulu et du bacon frit le tire finalement hors du lit.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout de leurs draps parfumés, il se dirige d'un pas ensommeillé vers la cuisine. Comme chaque matin, un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque encombre la petite table : toasts à la marmelade, œufs au plat, lard grésillant et saucisse grillée.

Un mug de café fume sagement à la place qu'il occupe habituellement. Sans même le goûter, il sait qu'il est parfaitement sucré.

Sherlock se penche sur son compagnon, lui embrasse tendrement le cou et regarde sa peau se couvrir de frissons.

« Merci John. »

John lui sourit en retour et bien que la pénombre du matin ait d'ores et déjà fait place nette à la clarté éblouissante du jour, pour Sherlock, c'est à cet instant précis que le soleil se lève enfin.

.

* * *

.

Dans la petite salle d'eau de l'appartement, John s'amuse à pincer les flancs sensibles du brun alors qu'il démêle avec sérieux ses boucles indisciplinées. À travers le miroir, sa douce vengeance lui vaut un regard mi-brûlant mi-furieux. La caresse appuyée sur l'entre-jambe du médecin n'est visiblement pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. Peut-être à cause de la mousse à raser qui recouvre encore partiellement le visage de John et la légère coupure qu'il s'est faite en sursautant au contact de sa main exigeante.

Ils se bousculent et se chamaillent gentiment autour de l'unique vasque de la salle de bain pour être celui qui s'emparera en premier du dentifrice. Leurs hanches se frôlent, leurs coudes se cognent et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sourire par miroir interposé, les yeux brillants.

Au moment de sortir de la pièce exiguë, John se grandit pour dompter le dernier épi à l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock et Sherlock essuie le produit onctueux niché derrière l'oreille de John.

Leurs deux brosses à dents reposent dans un seul et même gobelet et se croisent, enlacées.

.

* * *

.

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil griffé et faussement concentré sur les nouvelles du jour, il sent la chaude présence de John dans son dos. Sans lâcher son journal, il ferme les yeux, penche la tête en arrière, s'appuie contre l'abdomen moelleux de son amant et prend une grande inspiration.

C'est leur rituel.

Il bloque son souffle, rouvre lourdement ses paupières et ne libère l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons qu'une fois son regard plongé dans les iris bleu océan le surplombant. Le blond se penche à son tour pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front plissé. Le contact des lèvres tièdes l'électrise. Il veut plus.

Mais John se recule.

Avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée, Sherlock lève sa main droite et effleure sa joue. Vaine tentative pour le retenir. John est attendu – et ponctuel.

« À ce soir, Sherlock. Interdiction de mener la vie dure à Mrs Hudson ou de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. »

Déçu qu'il ne puisse rester auprès de lui, le brun marmonne une réponse incompréhensible et roule des yeux.

« Bonne journée, John », prononce-t-il finalement, tandis que la silhouette tant aimée passe la porte du 221B.

Il déteste quand le médecin doit se rendre à la clinique, mais ne lui demande pas de quitter son job pour autant. Ces maudites factures rendent la chose impossible. Du moins John en est-il intimement persuadé.

Alors, Sherlock tait son envie égoïste, repose le journal sur la table du salon et consulte son blog des fois qu'un client aurait besoin de ses services. Des services qu'il fait maintenant systématiquement payer, pour rassurer son amant.

Car le détective consultant rêve du jour où John ne s'inquiétera plus d'une chose aussi triviale que l'argent et où il acceptera la place d'associé à part entière qu'il lui a maintes fois offerte.

.

* * *

.

Sherlock ne quitte jamais son i-Phone. Au cas où Lestrade ferait appel à lui, pour consulter ses mails, pour surfer sur le net mais enfin et surtout parce qu'entre deux consultations, John lui envoie toujours un message.

Des petits riens qui rythment et égayent les longues journées du détective quand aucune affaire ne vient le divertir. Comme aujourd'hui.

Ce sont des « Je t'aime », « Achète du lait », « Mange ! », « Bon appétit », « Je pense à toi », « Bientôt à la maison… ».

En réponse, le brun se moque du sentimentalisme de son amant et de sa dépendance manifeste.

D'espiègles taquineries qui cachent une toute autre réalité.

Car Sherlock n'avouera jamais être le plus accro des deux.

.

* * *

.

Quand le médecin rentre enfin du travail, le thé est prêt et les scones sortent du four. Sherlock a tout juste le temps de ranger la cuisine, de réinstaller son microscope comme si de rien n'était et d'effacer toutes traces de farine.

John enlève sa veste, l'accroche à une patère, retire ses chaussures, les aligne le long du mur et enfin, s'approche de Sherlock pour se coller tout contre lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, les bras noués autour de son cou, il l'embrasse avec ferveur. Quand respirer devient vital, il retombe sur les talons, niche son nez contre le torse du brun et inspire son parfum.

« Je suis rentré.

— Bienvenue à la maison. Mrs Hudson nous a fait monter un plateau.

— Je vois ça. Merci.

— N'insinue rien de stupide, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier.

— Bien sûr. »

John l'embrasse à nouveau puis lui raconte sa journée entre deux gorgées de thé et deux bouchées de scones à la confiture de framboise. Sherlock, pour sa part, se nourrit de la voix chaude et veloutée de son amant.

Derrière la porcelaine brûlante de sa tasse de thé, le détective cache le sourire profondément satisfait qui étire ses lèvres encore rouges des baisers échangés.

.

* * *

.

Les doigts de John tapent sur le clavier de son laptop avec hésitation pendant qu'il répond aux commentaires récemment postés sur son blog. C'est un bruit sourd, au rythme traînant, qui aurait dû mettre les nerfs du brun à dure épreuve mais qui, au contraire, le détend.

Car combiné au feulement de son chalumeau et au tintement de ses tubes à essais, le tout forme une mélodie singulière et étonnante. Une mélodie à l'image même de leur couple.

Sherlock jure d'en faire une composition. La plus belle de toutes.

.

* * *

.

Le résultat de son expérience gît, abandonné, sous la lentille du microscope. L'attention du brun est ailleurs.

Dos à lui, John prépare le dîner. Les épaules droites, les gestes vifs et maîtrisés, même lorsqu'il cuisine, le blond adopte sans s'en rendre compte une posture militaire. La vision n'a rien d'érotique, et pourtant, Sherlock est incapable de détourner les yeux de la silhouette s'activant au-dessus de la gazinière.

N'y tenant plus, il se lève, fait bruyamment racler sa chaise au sol, enlace John par derrière, ceinture sa taille de ses bras et laisse reposer sa tête sur son épaule. John se tourne légèrement pour presser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

« C'est presque prêt. »

Bien sûr, Sherlock n'a pas faim. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant resserrer son étreinte autour des hanches larges et masculines.

.

* * *

.

L'intrigue policière qui défile devant ses yeux est insipide – il l'a élucidée dès les cinq premières minutes du film. Malgré cela, Sherlock retient sa langue.

Etalé de tout son long sur le sofa, la tête posée sur les cuisses de John, il profite de l'extraordinaire sensation des mains compétentes qui massent son cuir chevelu. Et quand les ongles courts s'attardent dans sa nuque, un incroyable frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui fait recroqueviller les orteils.

Peu importe le film. Au final, seules comptent les merveilleuses caresses de John.

.

* * *

.

Les cris du blond se mêlent aux siens pour ne former qu'une seule et même voix résonnant sans fin entre les quatre murs carrelés de la salle de bain. Sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, leurs corps intimement entrelacés glissent et s'accrochent l'un à l'autre en une parfaite harmonie.

Férocement agrippé à ses épaules, John est adossé à la paroi et grogne ses directives.

« Plus vite ! »

Sherlock s'exécute, accélère ses va-et-vient, serre plus fort encore les fesses fermes entre ses mains et les fait claquer vigoureusement contre son bassin. S'ensuit un concert de gémissements brutalement brisé lorsque John se libère en un râle obscène et magnifique. Le « je t'aime » enflammé qui franchit les lèvres fines suffit pour que le détective bascule à son tour dans les affres du plaisir.

L'eau continue de couler sur leurs corps tremblants, entraînant au passage la preuve de leurs ébats passionnés dans les profondeurs abyssales de la vieille tuyauterie de leur appartement.

.

* * *

.

Comme chaque soir, Sherlock se couche aux côtés de John, cale son dos contre son torse et caresse le bras qui les maintient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

À mesure que les minutes défilent, l'étau se relâche, trahissant l'état hypnagogique de John. Le détective ramène alors la paume du blond à sa bouche et l'embrasse avec une douceur non feinte. Son amant murmure un « bonne nuit » ensommeillé qu'il étouffe contre son épaule nue. Puis, il roule sur le dos, et sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Sherlock s'extirpe discrètement du lit. Ses pas le mènent jusqu'au salon où il compose en silence _la_ mélodie. _Leur_ mélodie.

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, il se blottit à nouveau dans les draps douillets, la main de John se pose inconsciemment sur sa hanche, possessive. Dans le noir, Sherlock écoute la respiration de l'homme qu'il aime et ferme les yeux.

Il sait que demain encore, une nouvelle couche de poussière viendra recouvrir son vieil Audiovox.

Sherlock Holmes s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

À nouveau, Joyeux Anniversaire **Kath** ! J'espère que tu as apprécié le petit clin d'œil à « Sous la poussière du grenier » :p

D'ailleurs, le titre est tiré de 'The Reichenbach Fall', quand Sherlock fait son speech sur le ménage et l'importance de la poussière : 'Dust is eloquent' \o/

Bon alors, ais-je réussi à faire du VRAI fluff et du VRAI Johnlock ? XD pas sûre de retenter l'expérience mais je suis ravie de l'avoir fait au moins une fois. J'espère que le rythme ne vous a pas trop dérangé, j'ai voulu retranscrire des scènes de la vie de tous les jours qui se suivent mais qui peuvent également se lire séparément.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **(Très longs) Remerciements:**

Vous êtes toutes incroyables et j'ai une chance inouïe d'avoir des lectrices aussi adorables. Surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas, vos reviews font mon bonheur !

Un petit mot rapide pour remercier tous les follows et les reviews sur ma toute première fic à chapitres « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie », je vous remercierai comme il se doit une fois la fic finie :p

Et pour le reste c'est ici :

« Doux Euphémisme » a eu un accueil inespéré. J'étais morte de peur à l'idée de vous faire fuir avec cette histoire de sextoy. Mais non, encore une fois vous avez été au rendez-vous, et pas qu'un peu ! Yuki Tanaka, Florence Baker, Noooo Aime, odea nigthingale, Lafinada Scott, louisalibi, Flo'wTralala, Carbo Queen, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie, ChocOlive Flamous, Lisiane, Danse et Quatre saisons, Electre1964, Ranne-Chan, ChoupetteNeko, Gargouilles, shadowquill17 et Rosedeschamps, je parle vous ! Grâce à vous toutes, je pense que je vais retenter l'expérience du M (enfin c'est déjà le cas ici mais c'était court, je parle d'un M avec de longues descriptions).

Et j'ai versé ma petite larme car je me suis rendue compte que presque toutes mes fics continuent d'être lues et commentées !

Alors MERCI à ChocOlive Flamous, The Bloody Sentimental Queen et Josie pour vos reviews sur « Icare » à ChocOlive Flamous , felinness , The Bloody Sentimental Queen et Josie pour celles sur « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu » à Lisiane, The Bloody Sentimental Queen et Josie pour avoir laissé un petit mot sur « À Tes Côtés » à ChocOlive Flamous, Guest, Alexandra et Annie pour vos commentaires sur « Aphasie » à Josie pour avoir aimé « Mind Ship » à Shibiboum et Josie pour avoir haï John dans « You Know Nothing John Watson » à Aloicia Ulquiorra Lawliet pour avoir fait en sorte que « D'Eux » atteigne sa 10ème review, à Josie pour avoir pleuré sur « Don't Be Dad » et enfin à LizziO, Guest, Josie pour avoir rit sur « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice ».

Petit mot spécial pour Josie, Alexandra, Annie et Guest : je n'ai pas pu vous remercier personnellement mais j'ai été très touché de votre intérêt pour mes fics. J'espère pouvoir vous envoyer un petit mot via ffnet ou facebook n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur ma page que je puisse vous répondre.

Pour terminer, je voulais embrasser toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont rajoutée en favorite author ou en follow. Love you so much.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
